Stares and Heartbeats
by Cheshire ShiroNeko
Summary: Kuroko was just bored. Kuroko just wanted to escape the noises. He never meant to stare at someone with enticing heterochromatic eyes. AkaKuro.
1. those eyes

An AkaKuro drabble I made from my own experience. Hope you like it :)

\--

Voices squealing and screaming.

Pen gliding through paper.

Squeaking of chalk writing on the board.

Kuroko cringed at the unwelcome noise entering his eardrums, so he decided to wear his earphones and after selecting a song loud enough to drown all the noises from reality, he then proceeded to read the book he did not finish earlier this morning.

Their teacher is nowhere to be found, so it's normal for the class to be this noisy. But Kuroko is never one to like noise, and tries to get away from it as possible.

"TETSU-KUN!"

Or maybe not.

He removed one of his earphones and tapped the shoulder of Momoi, which stood in front of him.

He earned a surprised squeal from the girl before the latter hugged him tightly, which caused Kuroko to suffocate because.. well she's standing and he's sitting and his face is buried to her big chest.

He swore he heard some jealous and furious noises from both girls and boys alike.

"M-momoi... s-san.. c-can't breathe.." He managed to cry out. Fotunately, the pinkette heard him and immediately released him. She then proceeded to sit down on the empty seat on his right side before flashing a brilliant smile.

"So Tetsu-kun, do you already have the songs of The Girl and the Dreamcatcher's Negatives EP?"

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, I have."

"Yay!" Momoi then got the discarded other earphone and put it on her left ear, hearing the song 'Monster' by the said band.

"Can I borrow your phone for a moment? I really liked their song 'My Way'!"

"...Sure." The phantom handed her his phone and mentally sighed before looking outside his classroom, which looks calmer than--

Those heterochromatic eyes.

Kuroko felt his heartbeat fasten when his sky blue eyes landed accidentally on the figure who wore the same uniform as his. He owned crimson-colored hair and fair skin.

Though the figure's eyes intrigued Kuroko.

The right one has the same color as his hair, although the left one has this golden color that reminded him greatly of sunset.

The crimson-haired guy was holding a phone close to his ear, which indicated that he was talking to someone until Kuroko decided to enter a staring contest with him.

"-kun? Tetsu-kun?"

He blinked and immediately turned to Momoi. "What is it Momoi-san?"

"Are you okay?"

Instead of answering her question, Kuroko looked outside again, only to find the crimson-haired guy gone. Nowhere to be found?

"Tetsu-kun, are you okay?" Momoi repeated.

He felt this disappointed feeling in his heart, but..

"No."

'I wonder if we ever meet again.'

\--

Disclaimer: The Girl and The Dreamcactcher is a real band, and I don't own them


	2. we meet again

**Hello! So this is the continuation of my previous drabble. This happened to me (meaning I met the guy again whom I had a staring contest with hahaha) and thus this. Enjoy :)**

Kuroko found himself looking outside for the past few days.

And no, not because he wanted to see the guy with mismatched eyes holding a phone close to his right ear that day.

The tealhead sighed and played with his pen on the desk, music blaring in both of his ears from the white earphones.

If only he could escape from the annoying, giving-him-headache noises from the real world.

He felt his right earphones tore away. He was about to reprimand the person who did that but he saw Momoi, Aomine, and Kise, glaring at him like he took away their favorite things.

"Momoi-san, Aomine-kun."

"Eh?! What about me?!" Kise cried out.

"I don't know you."

"WAAAH! KUROKOCCHI SO MEAN!" The blonde said, crocodile tears running from his face.

Momoi sighed. "Tetsu-kun, we've been calling your attention for like.. years. It's already break time! At least learn to remove your earphones!"

"That's because it's noisy, and I dislike unnecessary and multiple voices screaming at the same time." Kuroko said bluntly.

"Then why don't you join us in getting out of here? We're going to canteen to buy snacks." Aomine said.

"More noises, Aomine-kun."

"And that's why you're so thin!" The latter rolled his eyes and dragged the lightweight Kuroko. "Come on, you can wear your eatphones or something when we arrive there."

"It's called earphones, Dai-chan!"

"Aominecchi always thinking about food.. and basketball sometimes."

"OI!"

And that's the story of how they arrived at the very noisy canteen.

Kuroko's face remained stoic and impassive, even though on the inside he wanted to trash around and scream because of the headache the noises provided him. The loudest volume of the rock music he's currently listening didn't even help.

He resisted the urge to cry.

He got (luckily) distracted when he saw a shake stand and slipped himself out of the wall which is composed of Momoi, Kise, and Aomine. He got pushed to the front immediately and discreetly paid for the vanilla milkshake he got. He also decided to just get out of there and wait for his friends outside, since there's also some tables and chairs.

Also that it's much less noisy than the inside.

"How do you do that?"

Kuroko almost choked when he heard a velvety voice. Turning to the other table, he saw the guy he wanted to see since that day.

Except that the guy doesn't hold any phone.

'A stranger, at a table in a place..' The lyrics from the song he's listening entered his eardrums.

"Uhmm.."

'..and that really pretty face.'

"I was amused when I saw you got pushed in front. Other people don't have the luxury of doing so."

'I wonder what happens when you smile?'

Damn it.

Kuroko licked his lips in order to avoid saying a witty and sarcastic remark. "I'm afraid those people didn't notice me."

"Of course."

For some reason, Kuroko didn't mind listening to the guy's voice. Maybe because it brought him at peace? Unless the topic is interesting or something he wanted to talk about, he was never fond of conversations to begin. Not just because of the noises, but also because he's socially awkward.

He watched as the redhead approached Kuroko's table. "Can I sit down here?"

"Yes."

And he did sit down. "You're the guy who stared at me from the last time, right?"

Kuroko took a sip from his milkshake. "Don't say it like you didn't stare back."

"I can't help it, you've got piercing eyes."

Speak for yourself. He thought.


	3. come with me

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB. But I shall own the idea.** **I tried hard to get Akashi right! Why couldn't I get him right?! Why do I feel like he's too OOC? Is he OOC?**

He finally removed his earphones.

Kuroko is now starting to appreciate the noise more.

Especially if that noise is coming from a desirable company.

He observed the guy in front of him. He noticed that he held an aura of superiority, but is now gentler than before when they first saw each other. Maybe because of the class he was in, judging from the color of his I.D. lace. Kuroko is in the regular class, thus having the blue color. The other has gold color.

"So, I'm going to library. Do you want to come with me?"

Kuroko resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow on the sudden invitation. "You do know you're asking a stranger."

"Well then state your name. In that way we wouldn't be strange with each other."

His face lightened up in recognition. "Oh, I apologize, where are my manners." He stood up and made a bow. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya from 1-C. You?"

He was confused by the other guy's amused chuckle. "Sit down, there's no need for that. I'm Akashi Seijuurou. As you can notice, I am from the special science program. But we're both first years."

"Well Akashi-kun. Nice to finally.. know you, I guess."

When Akashi's chuckle became a light, amused laugh, he found himself smiling too, which is not normal because he didn't really smile.

But wait, Akashi Seijuurou? Sounds familiar. Where did he heard that--?

"So, what's your answer?"

"...well--"

"KUROKOCCHI! THERE YOU ARE!"

The latter wanted to roll his eyes and grumble as he faced his friends AKA bodyguards (and a guard dog). "Hello everyone."

"Don't you 'hello' us Tetsu-kun! Do you know we're too worried and annoyed because we couldn't find you?! You do know you're almost invisible!"

"I apologize. But it's so noisy inside."

They all heard a cough and Kuroko saw Kise smiled sheepishly. "Hello Akashicchi."

"Oi! So you're there Akashi!"

"Hi Akashi-kun! Thanks for looking out on Tetsu-kun!"

"No problem."

"Wait, you know each other?" If only Kuroko knew, he could have just asked!

"Akashicchi attended one class from the sports program since he's the captain of the basketball team. We're classmates together with Aominecchi."

Kise and Aomine are part of the special sports program because they're both basketball players. Momoi stayed with Kuroko even though she's qualified in science program because she knew all about Kuroko's.. hate of noises, and thought that it would be better to help him just in case things go out of hand. ('Momoi-san, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.')

"If that's the case, then we should go." Kuroko bowed in front of Akashi. "Thank you for your offer but I'm afraid I should decline for now."

"It's fine." Akashi smiled gently that deliberately shocked the other three.

"Although I am inviting you to the fireworks show at the plaza tonight. Should I expect you to be there?"


	4. confession-- wait what?

**Sorry this took so long! Here's the part four of my drabbles :) Thank you for all the amazing reviews and support!**

Kuroko decided to wear his earphones once again when he heard the noises, remembering what happened earlier.

Akashi, the redhead with the most beautiful eyes, had practically asked him out for tonight. His three friends had this priceless faces.

But a guy with a grass hair, whom his friends called Midorima/Midorin--he didn't know which is real--interrupted them by telling Akashi about a council emergency. So the redhead had no choice but to leave, but not after telling Kuroko that he's waiting for his answer.

The tealhead sighed, wanting to calm his fast heartbeat down. It's weird, but whenever he thinks about Akashi, his heart would beat fast and pound loud, just like the first time that they met.

Kuroko opened his Facebook account to distract himself for a little bit. After checking two unimportant notifications, he scrolled down the News Feed to check posts and sometimes reacting here and there.

He stopped checking posts when he felt his phone vibrate, signalling that an important notification has arrived.

[ **Momoi Satsuki mentioned you in a comment.** ]

Frowning slightly, he clicked the notification, not expecting the post that he's about to see.

'Teiko Academy Confessions?' Kuroko thought as he read the page owner of the post. He then clicked the post and read the comments first to know if the post he was mentioned had sense (Momoi sometimes tags him to some posts he doesn't even understand).

[ **Momoi Satsuki**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** Tetsu-kun! You've got to read this!

689 Reacts • 4,154 replies]

Wait what?

[ **Stranger**

Who's Kuroko Tetsuya?]

[ **Stranger #2**

AAAAHH WHAT INVITATION?!]

[ **Stranger #3**

Is this about the fireworks display competition tonight?]

And a whole lot more comments.

His eyes widened when he finally read the post. Ignoring the whole lot more notifications that said unknown people were replying to Momoi's comment, and, surprisingly, messaging him.

[ ** _Kuroko Tetsuya,_**

 ** _I apologize for my sudden departure earlier because of an emergency, but I am an impatient person. But I decided to wait for your answer for a couple more hours. I will hear it later, exactly 5:30 PM, at the Student Council Office personally._**

 ** _Absence of presence will immediately mean you are agreeing with me. If needed, I will fetch you from your home or even force you out. Struggles will be futile, as I am absolute._**

 ** _Thank you for reading this confession. I expect to see you tonight, Tetsuya._**

 ** _Akashi Seijuuro_**

 ** _President of Student Council_**

 ** _Head Administrator • Teiko Academy Confessions_** ]

Uh oh.

\--*--

Midorima sighed and rubbed his temples as the noises outside the council office became louder and louder, and the people became more insistent on going in. Any more and they're really gonna break down the door.

"Akashi-sama!"

"Is it true?!"

"Who's Kuroko?!"

"What is he to you?!"

"Look what you did, Akashi!" Midorima exclaimed, pointing outside, but the former just stared at the door. "It's not even 5:30 yet!"

The green-haired Disciplinary Committee president became more annoyed when Akashi continued to stare with his blank eyes. But five years later (5 minutes, really) he smirked seeing the familiar teal hair outside that got pushed to the front.

"Let no one except Kuroko Tetsuya in."

Midorima adjusted his glasses in acknowledgement and opened the door. The crowd became more noisy and violent, and Akashi saw Kuroko got in to the office quietly, but with a slight cringe on his face.

"YOU GUYS ARE NOT KUROKO TETSUYA, SO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!"

"But--"

"IF YOU DARE TO DISOBEY THE ORDER OF THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE PRESIDENT I WILL FORCE ALL OF YOU TO UNDERGO DETENTION! NOW SCRAM!"

'I should have done that earlier', Midorima thought.

"Akashi-kun."

He froze when he heard an unfamiliar voice behind him. Turning around, he saw a teal-haired guy with an unreadable expression looking at Akashi Seijuuro, who wore a smirk.

"Thank you for your assistance Shintaro, but I need a moment or two with him now." Akashi's commanding tone translated this to 'Leave now or else..'

Midorima sighed. '...and I should have left with those people too.'


End file.
